


Sparkling Morning Kisses (or: How to turn your new boyfriend into a blushing mess by Patton)

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Logan loves his bf's, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Patton has to much love to give and will be the death of Deceit, SO much kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know what else to tag XD, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: If he’d known the morning would turn out to be like this, he would have woken up earlier.





	Sparkling Morning Kisses (or: How to turn your new boyfriend into a blushing mess by Patton)

The morning light shone in through the window of the kitchen, drenching it in a gentle golden light. Patton was humming to himself as he danced around in the kitchen while getting the breakfast for the others ready, the had prepared hot water with one sugar cube for Logan’s tea and had the tea bag next to the cup, it wasn’t time to put it in the water yet.

 

Patton was whisking together the pancake batter, the tea standing ready on the counter, when two slim arms wrapped around his waist and a sleepy hum came from the person behind his as they nuzzled closer. Patton hummed back and leaned his head to the side to rub his cheek against Logan’s dark brown hair.

 “Morning, love.” Patton spoke, gently kissing the crown of Logan’s head as he got a muffled greeting in return.

Patton would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy how cuddly and adorable Logan was in the morning before he got his tea. He giggled when he felt Logan kiss his neck before lifting his head to rest his jaw over Patton’s shoulder.

 “Pancakes?”

 “Yeah, It’s the kiddo’s favourite,i’m not blind to the fact that they have booth been struggling for a while, so i thought making their favourite breakfast would make them feel a bit better.” Patton put away the bowl of batter and reached for the tea and handed it to Logan. “Here you go, honey.”

Logan untangled his arms from around Patton and gently took the cup smiling into the kiss, Patton placed on his lips, and cheeks before kissing him on the nose and pulled back giggling.

Logan opened his eyes to lean forward and kiss Patton on the nose as well, only making Patton giggle harder and an adorable flush covered his freckled cheeks.

  
  


The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen later, and both Virgl and Roman had come down to eat, having finished and gone back to their own thing.

Patton sent a look to the clock and nodded walking over to the coffee machine and made it ready for Deceit’s arrival.

 

 “Are we asking him today?” Logan asked as he looked up from the crosswords in the replica of Thomas’s newspaper.

 “I- yes? I was hoping so. I’m just a bit anxious about it.” Patton said as he put away the dishes.

 “How so?” Logan put down the newspaper and pen to give Paton his full attention. the moral side rubbed his hands along the cat hoodie.

 “What… what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

 “From what I have managed to gather from the way he keeps looking at us when he thinks we are not looking, and from what Virgil had told me and I quote ‘he’s so stupidly in love with you two he won’t stop talking about it’. Also I believe it is best to show him what our intentions are and tell him, and if he ends up rejecting us, then… is it not better to know than being left in uncertainty?” Logan reached out and took Patton’s hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

 “You’re right Logan… but I can’t help but worry.”

 “And that is okay.” Patton only gave a nod in reply.

 

Deceit entered the kitchen with a wide yawn making his jaw crack and he rubbed at his closed eye with the heel of his palm as he waddled into the kitchen in his fluffy black and yellow striped morning robe, fluffy pyjama pants and a black t-shirt that had a bigger version of his logo on the chest, and fluffy yellow slippers.

It was to friggin early, despite the fact that it was the middle of the day.

He needed coffee and he needed it now, if he was to have the energy to deal with everything today.

He blinked when the coffee mug was placed in his hands.

 “Here you go, honeydee, just the way you like it.” Patton spoke giving him a peck on the cheek, and not just any cheek, the scaly one.

 “Glad to see that you are awake Deceit.” Logan spoke as he walked up behind him and gave his shoulders a light massage, knowing Deceit tended to get stiff often, despite his increased flexibility due to being part snake.

Deceit blinked again, when Logan kissed his other cheek.

 

He couldn’t help the squeak that left him at the suddenness of it all, not that he was fully against it. Logan and Patton had been part of his dreams for way to long and this was just one of many things his mind had made up for him to dream about.

 “Your coffee is getting cold, love.” Logan spoke as he gently pushed the cup closer to Deceit who remembered the coffee again. He took a sip and in a slight daze left the space between Patton and Logan to sit down on the table.

Patton and Logan let him leave and Patton moved closer to Logan still unsure.

 “Did we overdo it?”

 “I do not think he is fully awake yet, and therefore have not processed the information. Give him a few minutes after he finished his coffee, my dear.” Logan said kissing Patton on the temple.

 

It took precisely 10 minutes and 3 seconds before it clicked and Patton and Logan got to watch how the whole human side of Deceit’s face turned red as Roman’s sash and the scales flickering into a bring yellow.

 

Deceit slammed his now empty mug, held by both hands onto the table and stared at them making a garbled mess of sounds neither of them understood, but from the confused flustered expression it was clear to them both what he was asking.

 

 “We have talked to each other” Logan started “And we both care about you-” Patton elbowed him lightly in the side “Sorry we both  _ love _ you very much, and would like for you to join our relationship.” Logan stated, rubbing his side with a pout that Patton kissed away in apology.

 

Deceit gaped like a fish before he closed his mouth and swallowed

 “A-are you… are you sure… you want  _ me _ ?” he asked slowly.

 “Yes!” Patton said before Logan managed to open his mouth again and moved over to grab Deceit’s cheeks squishing them a bit in the process. “I know we have had our differences and not always seen each other eye to eye in the past, but you’re whole presence here, dear, it made me realise that you’re not as terrible as you liked us to believe at first, and honestly, you are SO CUTE!” Patton turned to face Logan turning Deceit’s face to face him too “Just look at him! He’s an adorable noodle!” Deceit wasn’t sure what in his chaotic confusion spurred him on to blep, but still he did and Patton gasped long and loud as stars grew in his eyes “HE EVEN GOT THE TONGUES!” Patton screeched in glee, only making Deceit blush all over again.

 “Well I do have to agree that he is adorable, altho he has not yet answered our question, so please calm down a bit, love.” Logan said with a warm smile on his lips.

 “Oh! Oh right. sorry...” Patton let go of Deceit’s face and rubbed at the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

 “I… I don’t know...” Deceit started

 “It’s okay, take all the time you need.” Logan reassured, Deceit stared at him before he looked down at his empty coffee cup.

 “I mean… are you guys  _ sure _ you want this?” he looked up at them both, hesitant and unsure, but they could both see the small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

 “Yes.” Logan said with a nod and Patton was odding so fast and hard his face was getting burry as he repeated ‘Yes’ over and over.

Deceit looked away blushing at how honest they were being, before he rubbed at his scaled cheek and sent them a glance now and again before he swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of his mouth.

 “Then...” he started having to think about what he wanted to say “Then I… I- I would love to.” he blurted the rest of the sentence out glancing up to them afterwards to see if they caught it and from the happy growing beaming grin that grew on Patton’s face it was clear the moral side had heard him and Logan reached out and ruffled his hair, making the mop of already untamed hair a bit wilder.

 

Deceit gave away a startled yelp when Patton suddenly threw himself at him, unable to hold back his affections, causing them both to fall of the chair and crash to the floor with a audible crash. Logan placed his face in his hands and groaned.

Only looking up when he felt two pair of eyes on his and he turned his head to see how Virgil and Roman watched from the doorway.

 “What’s going on?” Virgil asked

 “Why is Patton and Deceit on the floor?” Roman said staring at the sight of Patton drowning Deceit’s face with kisses and hugs.

 “Deceit has joined our relationship and as you can see, Patton is being Patton.” Logan turned back to his two boyfriends and chuckled “All is good, now i got a boyfriend to save.”

 

Virgil and Roman could only stare as Logan with unknown strength picked up Patton from Deceit, giving him the promise of cuddles on the couch if he went and got it ready with blankets and pillows. Patton rushed by Roman and Virgil but not before giving them caring peck on the temple and crown of their heads.

 

Logan helped Deceit back to his feet, the other still flustered and looking dazed.

 “You okay?”

 “He’s gonna be the death of me, Logan.” Deceit looking up at him “And I would have no qualms whatsoever.” Logan only chuckled as he gently caressed Deceit’s cheek.

 “Well, I can not let Patton get all the fun, now can I.” he said and Deceit felt his face heat up once more when Logan pulled him close. “May I?” Deceit gave a nod, not trusting his voice.

Logan closed the rest of the way, letting their lips meet.

Deceit wasn’t sure what to do with his ands and grabbed hold of the front of Logan’s shirt as he melted into the kiss.

 

If he’d known the morning would turn out to be like this, he would have woken up earlier.


End file.
